1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular electrical distribution systems, and, more particularly, to modular electrical distribution blocks used with distribution harnesses in a modular furniture environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distribution harnesses are known within a modular furniture environment to distribute electrical utilities within and to various modular wall panels. A typical distribution harness may include at least two end connectors, each end connector connected to a channel enclosing at least one conductor. The conductors are interconnected via an electrical distribution block which has a plurality of terminals corresponding to and interconnecting the conductors. The distribution block includes a housing which encloses the terminals and the ends of the conductors, and terminates the channel at the channel ends opposite of the end connectors. The distribution block can typically include ports in the housing which electrically connects the terminals, and thus the channel conductors, to electrical devices such as electrical receptacle outlets.
A typical housing can be an overmolded plastic one piece design. Such a housing requires that the conductors are installed in their respective channels or wire conduits and interconnected via the terminals, then the housing is molded over the terminals, conductor ends and wire conduit ends using an insert injection molding process. An insert injection molding process requires an insert injection molding machine, relatively expensive molds, and importantly, may have a machine cycle time of sixty seconds or more. Additionally, a cooling time may be required for the housing before normal handling of the housing and harness thereby increasing the effective machine cycle time. If the demand rate is less than the machine cycle time, (i.e., the customer demand requires harnesses be made in less than the machine cycle time), or if economic or competitive pressures require a shorter cycle time, overtime or multiple shifts are required, or additional machines and molds, or multiple cavity molds. All of the previously mentioned options have substantial price associated therewith.
The manufacturing of a distribution harness with an overmolded housing for the distribution block is additionally paced by the injection molding machine reliability and mold reliability. If the machine goes down, or the mold needs repair, the harness production stops unless spare machines or molds are available. Environmental conditions such as relative humidity or other contamination may further negatively impact production efficiencies of the molding process by increasing the amount of defective parts.
An overmolded distribution block housing is inherently inflexible relative to any post assembly modifications. For example, if a harness, including end connectors, channels and distribution block, has a capacity for eight conductors, but only four conductors are originally installed, the distribution block housing must be destroyed to add the additional connectors.
What is needed in the art is an electrical distribution block design and method, for distribution harnesses, which does not require the use of an insert injection molding process for manufacturing of the distribution block, and which provides for an easy and reliable mating and unmating of distribution block housing parts in a time efficient manner.